


Sessharvematey

by Walter205



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter205/pseuds/Walter205
Summary: Avast ye there cyberlubbers! Be ye interested in a tale on thee high seas, featuring a few of yer favorite Inuyasha cast in an alternative setting? Embark upon the tale if thee be intrigued.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

A moderate swell broke against the bow of the Galleon as it plied the waves heading away from port and into the deep blue of the open ocean, the skies clear and the sun beating down upon the crew and passengers with moderate intensity on this fine spring afternoon. The Goshinboku had departed Port Royal with two hundred crew and one hundred passengers bound for Manila via the Cape of Good Hope, a long and perilous journey indeed. 

Kagome sighed for the third time in the past minute as she stood on the deck in company of Sango and Kikyo. The three sisters (two real blood, one adopted) were traveling from Port Royal to Singapore to reunite with their father, Sir Muso Onigumo, whom had been transferred there to become the new governor after the old one had been outed for corruption following a series of shocking scandals. 

"Fret not fair ladies, the first day may seem like a drag but soon the sense of adventure will overtake ye boredom," came the reassuring voice of Captain Myoga as he moved up behind the three with admirable stealth and grace that caused Sango and Kagome to both jump a bit. 

"Oh Captain, my apologies, I twasn't bored but thinking that I already miss the nice young man that I had met while in port. A bit of a ruffian young fellow but one that perhaps I thought I could mold into something of a decent lad given the proper time," replied Kagome with a curtsey bow of indifference. 

"Harrumph yes well, quite good well that such time didn't happen, such hoodlums commonly use such charming tactics to get in with well er do ladies such of yee before robbing and roughing yew such up for everything ye 'ave," Myoga replied with a haughty tone before moving on. 

"Sail spotted on the horizon Captain," came the call from the crow's nest above. 

"I should say quite so, ve are within a common shipping lane, after all," replied the Captain whilst staring up with hand shielding his eyes. The three ladies followed suite while their other hands held their hats in place. 

"But sir, the dockmaster said no other vessels were expected in port for the next three days," the quartermaster added as he joined in on the conversation. 

"That so? Well, there is such a thing as overdue ships or ones that come under some duress, nevertheless let's keep an eye on 'er and have the men come to action stations should she veer off on an interce'tion course on us eh?" ordered Myoga before fanning himself while clambering downstairs. 

"Oh dear I hope it's nothing too fretsome, I hope our voyage won't be delayed anystmore than what it has," Kikyo gibbered out while feigning exhaustion with the back of her palm splayed out over her brow. 

"Don't chee worry, any lubbers come swinging over 'em gunwales and I'll vee knocking their heads together," replied Sango in her slight Irish accent while rapping her knuckles together in a very unladylike fashion that drew more than a few 'pfffts' from some of the crew nearby, though none would meet her eyes when she looked around at them.


	2. She be gaining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is chasing the Goshinboku! But who is it?

"Sir, it appears the vessel chasing us is the Tessaiga!" called the lookout from the crow's nest above. 

"Oh curses of all curses, one of the few pirate vessels operating in the region that we won't be able to outrun back to port. Well, I suppose we'll have to make a stand then. Quartermaster! Spears and Cutlasses to the crew on deck, Muskets to the men in the rigging above, and man the nine pounders!" ordered Captain Myoga as he dabbed at the sweat forming on his forehead with his handkerchief. 

"Nine pounders? Have you nothing heavier to defend yer ship with?" asked Sango sarcastically as she observed the bustling activity alongside Kagome. Kikyo had retired to their shared quarters while feigning exhaustion. 

"This is a merchant vessel young missy not a fully rigged warship. If we plied our trade in European waters we wouldn't be armed with anything at all," Myoga cut back at the Irish lass before heading over to the port side and glancing aft at the pirate gaining ground. 

"Sir, the Tessaiga is known to be armed with at least twelve pounders. We'll be cut to pieces unless we surrender," advised the Quartermaster as he came up alongside the three of them. 

"I know that Totosai but with the cargo ve've been en'rusted to carrie we'll ve drawn and quartered unless ve show evidence that ve at least put up some kind of a fight," replied Myoga as his sweating intensified. 

"The lasses and all other none essential personnel should go belowdecks then," replied Totosai while glancing at the two lovelies standing adjacent. 

"Aye, give ve orders and if I should be cut down during ve fight know ye have full authorivee for surrendering zee ship," said Myoga with a slight bow to the quartermaster. 

"Ladies, if ve'll follow me," motioned Totosai as he headed downstairs.


End file.
